Give You A Chance
by accia1199
Summary: There were words they hadn't shared yet. Trivial words with big, vast implications. This is an account of my version of Sasuke and Naruto's story, post the war - hypothetically, through the events of Locked Away by R-City and Adam Levine. What I mean is in my head Sasuke and Naruto are a thing and I am explaining what happens verse by verse through R-City's song Locked Away.


**Authors Note: This is a song fic on Locked Away by R. City featuring Adam Levine (Its not really a story but an account of Sasuke and Naruto's journey through this song in my mind.)  
**

 **Don't like BxB then don't read, constructive criticism is welcomed and bullshit isn't.**

 **Disclaimer: This song and these characters are NOT mine and if disclaimers aren't good enough than you can stuff yourself.**

* * *

 _ **There were words they hadn't shared yet. Trivial words with big, vast implications.**_

It took all of Sasuke's will to not doubt what they had. Every step he took towards Naruto held repercussions in his brain that he could not explain.

 _If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

They hadn't labelled anything. No promises so no one would get hurt. Logic which was obviously flawed, because now, already… No promises. At least none they had verbally shared.

 _If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

The physical aspect of their relationship was where their unsaid promises came in place. The stolen kisses and soft morning caresses. The way Naruto held Sasuke in his arms post intimate nights and the assurance that nothing and no one could ever hurt him while he lay in those strong arms was promise alone.

 _Right about now...  
If a judge for life me, would you stay by my side?  
Or are you going to say goodbye?  
Can you tell me right now?  
If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life  
Tell me, would it be alright?  
Come on show me that you are down_

Sasuke was still a threat to Konaha and Naruto was still their Hero. The villagers, who were once in awe of Sasuke, were now afraid of him. A raw fear, that somewhere along the line merged into hatred. That was why no one knew. No one except the most perceptive ones who knew everything knew of them and whatever it was they had

.

 _Now tell me would you really ride for me?  
Baby tell me would you die for me?  
Would you spend your whole life with me?  
Would you be there to always hold me down?  
Tell me would you really cry for me?  
Baby don't lie to me  
If I didn't have anything  
I wanna know would you stick around?_

Naruto had proved his loyalty to Sasuke every step of their journey. He had offered his life in place of Sasuke's and chased Sasuke down the deepest, darkest tunnels of misery and had somehow managed to pull him to the light. His light.

Naruto was not the one who chose to hide what they had. He hated the lying and hiding of candour. He wanted the people he cared for to know.

 _If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

But Sasuke knew better. They would not be accepted… Whatever they were and whatever they were doing would be frowned upon. People would not be happy and while people did not generally matter to Sasuke, they did to Naruto. At least the important people.

Sasuke could not and would not be the reason Naruto was fighting with his friends. He did not want to be the presence that isolated the blond.

 _If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

Why was it so difficult to not feel anything! Sasuke was happy but, but he didn't know how it was possible for him to be happy.

He did not deserve happiness. What was Naruto doing to him! The raven was confused and jittery all in one and all this being with the no promises rule still in play.

 _Let's get it diddly-dong-dong-dong-dang  
All I want is somebody real who don't need much  
Someone I know that I can trust  
To be here when money low  
If I did not have nothing else to give but love  
Would that even be enough?  
I meh need fi know_

Times were getting tough for Sasuke. He may have been allowed to stay in the village but since he did not wish to serve the village there was nothing he could do to sustain himself and yet Naruto stuck by him. They were still what they assumed to be a fling. A phase. Post war therapy, even, but they were also something more.

Much more.

 _Now tell me would you really ride for me?  
Baby tell me would you die for me?  
Would you spend your whole life with me?  
Would you be there to always hold me down?  
Tell me would you really cry for me?  
Baby don't lie to me  
If I didn't have anything  
I wanna know would you stick around?_

Naruto broke their promise first. An angry night he lost all self- control and in a frenzy of frustration he screamed out three very scary words to Sasuke and from there…

Their relationship only went downhill.

 _If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

Sasuke didn't know how to be or what to say. Everything he did felt wrong. He needed to tell Naruto he felt the same way but there was nothing, no way he could.

He fought himself every step of the way he couldn't say the three words the blonde needed to hear. He couldn't. He just, couldn't.

 _If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

There was something lingering in the back of his mind. Somehow every time he took one step closer to Naruto he would will himself to go five steps back.

He was scared, terrified of feeling what he did. There was no way he could lose someone he…

 _Tell me, tell me, would you want me?  
Tell me, tell me, would you call me?  
If you knew I wasn't balling  
'Cause I need a guy who's always by my side_

He needed to know that once he said it out loud Naruto wouldn't leave. He needed to know that what they had, labelled or not made sense and would last.

He needed to know if he could finally be happy

 _Tell me, tell me, do you need me?  
Tell me, tell me, do you love me?  
Or is you just tryna play me?  
'Cause I need a guy to hold me down for life_

He knew.

Naruto stayed. He waited, patiently and happily. He didn't pressure Sasuke. He didn't question him or probe him. He just, waited.

He didn't hold any grudges and he understood. Moreover, he finally made a promise. He promised that he would never leave.

 _If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today.  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

Sasuke finally knew now.

He knew…

 _If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
Would you still love me the same?_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

"Hey dobe?"

"What teme?"

"I do to."

"What?"

"I love you too."


End file.
